Juste un peu de glace qui brille au soleil
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Les aventuriers voyagent tranquillement dans la forêt. Sauf que rien ne peux être tranquille avec ce groupe... (Deathfic, très léger Shinéo)


_**Juste un peu de glace qui brille au soleil**_

 _Salut tout le monde ^^_

 _Encore merci pour vos retours sur Blessés, vous êtes adorables :3_

 _Mais pour décompresser d'autant de fluffy, voici une deathfic. Mes dés ont décidés pour moi qui allait mourir, et j'en suis assez satisfaite, j'avoue ^^_

 _Je dis un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes, je vous envoie de l'amour par télépathie._

 _Et...désolée à tous pour vos feels, si vous en avez encore (ce qui est rare dans cette fanbase, avec Myfanwi qui rôde...)_

 _Bref, bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, et je ne touche pas d'argent._

* * *

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Les quatre voyageurs traversaient la forêt d'Emeraude sans se presser. Ils avaient des provisions, il faisait bon et pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas impliqués dans un complot qui les dépassait un peu. Ils se rendaient chez un seigneur qui les avait en amitié, et qui venait de devenir père d'un petit garçon. Les pépiements des oiseaux et l'odeur de la terre riche des sous-bois contribuaient au bonheur des aventuriers, qui bavardaient tranquillement entre eux. Sauf qu'une entité d'une taille assez impressionnante, attirée par la quantité de viande que représentaient les humanoïdes et le cheval de ceux-ci, en avait décidé autrement.

Un énorme griffon se posa devant les quatre hommes. Une bête qui faisait le double de la taille d'un cheval, au bec d'aigle, au corps de lion et à la queue évoquant celle des reptiles. Ses serres tranchantes et ses ailes immenses lui conféraient un large avantage sur les humains.

Ceux-ci ouvrirent des yeux terrifiés, avant de se préparer à l'attaque. Théo resta sur son cheval et prit sa lance d'une main ferme, tandis que Grunlek faisait rouler les mécaniques de son bras en fer. Balthazard invoquait déjà une boule de feu, et Shin bandait son arc, cristallisant de l'eau pour qu'elle devienne une flèche de glace.

Le monstre ne se laissait pas faire facilement, et le combat fut rude. Néanmoins, à force d'acharnement, ils finirent par faire fuir la bête. Théo jura. Il aurait préféré la tuer, mais les griffons sont intelligents, et il faut plus de soldats pour pouvoir en tuer un. Il échangea des regards soulagés avec Grunlek et Bob, avant de croiser celui de Shin. La douleur qu'il y vit le figea, tandis que l'archer glissait doucement au sol. Il se précipita sur lui, et aperçut avec horreur une large blessure barrant le ventre de l'élémentaire. La plaie était profonde et saignait abondamment. Théo s'agenouilla aux côtés du blessé, ainsi que Balthazard, tandis que Grunlek posait délicatement la tête de leur ami sur ses genoux.

« -Théo, tu peux le soigner grâce à ta magie? Demande précipitamment le mage.

Le paladin secoua tristement la tête. Toute son énergie magique était passée dans le combat contre le griffon.

-On ne peux pas l'emmener chez le seigneur? Il a des médecins! Proposa Grunlek, désespéré.

-Il ne survivrait pas au trajet, lâcha Théo.

L'inquisiteur croisa le regard brillant du pyromage, qui avait ausculté le semi élémentaire. Shin n'avait aucune chance de survie, la blessure était trop profonde, elle avait touché trop d'organes. Leur compagnon de voyage mourrait à petit feu.

Shin redressa lentement la tête, et réussi à articuler quelques mots.

-Ne...me laissez pas...agoniser, implorait le blessé.

Les trois hommes valides s'entre-regardèrent. Balthazard était fou de douleur, Grunlek pleurait doucement, et Théo se résigna, tremblant de la rage de ne rien pouvoir faire. C'était son ami, il ne pouvait pas le voir mourir lentement sans rien faire. Quitte à ce qu'on abrège les souffrances de l'élémentaire, autant que ce soit le chevalier qui le fasse.

-Laissez moi seul avec lui, dit-il d'un ton neutre. »

Bob et Grunlek s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, inconsolables et se maudissant de leur propre lâcheté. Les deux amis avaient la tête basse, admirant dans leur chagrin le courage du paladin.

Un long sanglot déchirant fit s'envoler les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres près de la route et résonna longuement dans la forêt.

Le nain et le mage trouvèrent l'inquisiteur prostré sur le corps désormais sans vie de Shin, sa lame souillée du sang de son ami jetée au loin. Une plaie nette barrait la gorge de l'homme dont le masque cachait un léger sourire de soulagement.

Sur les doigts que l'archer utilisait pour créer et encocher ses flèches gelées, une pellicule blanchâtre s'était formée lors du combat. Mais ce n'était rien.

Juste un peu de glace qui brille au soleil...

* * *

 _Désolé..._

 _J'espère que ce texte plutôt court ne vous déprimera pas trop._

 _Que le dieu Euthanasie accepte vos offrandes,_

 _Temtaranne_


End file.
